


Accidents

by ImaginativeAndArgumentative



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Elliot's family, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, accidental magic, probably not accurate to the book at all, that plane story, the magicians as children, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginativeAndArgumentative/pseuds/ImaginativeAndArgumentative
Summary: As Magician-Potential children grow up and become more accustom to self-awareness, their potential magical outburst mitigates and become more attuned to their Disciple. Some of the greatest and most powerful magicians had very strong and unusual outbursts.





	Accidents

Quentin Coldwater was a perfectly normal, perfectly average little boy. Sure, his parents may not have been the pillar of compromise, but they loved him nonetheless and he, for the most part, was happy.

It didn't matter if little Quentin was able get to the top of fridge and get a cookie before anybody noticed. No one cared, if he never seem to lose at hide and go seek. No one even noticed that Quentin's rare tantrums had always done Something-not-Normal. Something, his parents tried to neatly forget. Quentin Coldwater was a perfectly normal, perfectly average little boy who did Nothing Out of the Ordinary.

Quentin was a quiet little boy. He was also very curious one. One time he got a hold of his father's model plane. He had watched his father put it together from tiny little pieces. Quentin wanted to see where these little pieces went. He wanted to play with it.

Quentin snatched the plane off the table and began flying it. As he held it one hand, he made the plane dive and whoosh through the home. Preoccupied by the model, Quentin tripped over himself.

Trying to catch himself, Quentin let go of the plane. The plane fell to the ground, snapping one of its wings.

Quentin stared at the plane.

Something was diffent about it. Its wing was no longer attached. Instead, like a puzzle, there were two pieces and they looked like they fitted together. Unlike a puzzle piece, however, they weren't staying together. This confused Quentin. His knee, which had scrubbed painfully on the floor, was no matter. Quentin was enchanted by plane.

Or perhaps the plane was enchanted by him.

The young boy had done strange things in his short time. When he he began speaking. They were simple sentences, but they were clear and full of meaning. He never mumbled or babbled two word sentences, he, instead, went straight into speaking. Strange on its own, but even stranger when he began babbling months later. Rather, than speaking as elequently as he had before,he was garbling and making strange sounds. His parents fearing the worst, took a trip to a psychologist Dr. Kalwar to find he was't babbling but instead speaking fluent Punjabi. This was soon forgotten and like other incidents would be ignored.

When Quentin's father walked in and saw the model broken, he ignored the swirls of energy surrounding the fractured wing. He focused only on his anger. He knew he couldn't get mad at so young of a child, but he did. He raised his voice just a little bit too loudly and he tried to send Quentin his room. Quentin did not like that. Quentin responded normally and cried.

As he cried and screamed, any onlooker looking closely could notice the model changing state. Cracks appeared and dissapeared and the paint became different hues. Patterns began form and dissapate.

Quentin didn't quite see, but could sense the swirls of energy surroung him and the fractures sharpening and widening. Thinning and growing until-

SHINK! A glass paper weight shattered. KRRRRNKH! The office desk shudderes and slip forward. CRASH! The plane thar his father was clutching fell and broke further as he stood there dumbly. He shook his head and then proceeded to ask Quentin why his Model was broken as if for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So with Elliot's story about finding out about magic when he accidentally used it to killl his bullly stuck with me and I haven't really gotten it out of my head. And with magic being regulated by the librarians so much, the rules and origins of magicians can be revealed. What makes a magician different than normal human. They seem to have better retention for languages, for one, but there could be other things. I like to think that Magician or magician-potentional kids can do accidental magic and as they get older the magic becomes more attune to their discipline. I've been meaning to read the books so if this is revealed to true or something I'd love to know.  
> I'm a sucker for three things: world building, characters whose abilities make them anatomically different than humans, and characters whose powers have an emotional trigger sometimes. I decided to do all three. Have fun.


End file.
